


Mistakes

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: italics in this scenario are past dialogue/narrative





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> italics in this scenario are past dialogue/narrative

Kagami paced the kitchen floor with his head in his hands, bits and snippets of the altercation replaying themselves in his mind.

_"How was your day?" You asked, settling at the small table in the kitchen with a book, as per usual on Sunday nights. You had the privilege of experiencing Kagami's unrivaled cooking every Sunday night, afterward being treated to a cuddle session on the couch and maybe a movie._

_But you didn't know tonight was going to entirely different._

_Kagami grumbled in response to your question, obviously annoyed by something that had happened to him earlier in the day._

_"What happened at street ball today, Taiga?" You sighed, clasping your hands over your book and waiting for a barrage of insults directed toward the not present Aomine. Unfortunately, it was a sarcastic question, directed at you._

_"Do you still love me?"_

_You reeled, physically jerking your head back at the ridiculousness of his question._

_"Of course, babe, what happened? Why would you ask something like that?"_

_"It's just..._ **_it's like you don't care anymore_ ** _." Kagami mumbled while measuring out various spices and seasonings to mix in with the rest of his ingredients. It smelled delicious._

_"Why do you say that?" You pushed, trying your best to note get upset or assume anything._

_"You only spend time with me on the weekends now. It's like you're bored with me or you don't have time for me. You get home from work and you eat dinner and you go to bed. Sometimes you don't even wait for me to eat."_

_"Taiga, I am tired! I'm working two jobs so you can focus on your basketball career. I want you to be happy and successful and if it means I have to sacrifice relaxation time, then I'll do that for you!"_

_"Well, maybe I don't need your money! Maybe I just need you at home waiting for me when I get here!"_

_"Taiga, are you telling me that you don't appreciate me working my ass off for you to be happy?" You growled, an incredulous countenance on your face. Your eyes were narrowed at Kagami and you were now standing near the chair you were sitting in, your hands crossed in front of your chest._

_Kagami's expression softened, his eyebrows relaxed, and his lips settled into an apologetic frown. He took a step forward, reaching for your shoulder to pull you into an embrace, ready to admit defeat and apologize for being so stupid._

_After all, you both knew that the only reason you were in that kitchen with him was because you were able to forgive him after what he did last time. After what he said, last time--which wasn't a far cry from what he was saying now._

_"No,_ **_don't you dare touch me_ ** _. I can't believe you'd say something so selfish. Again!" You cried, wrenching your arm from his desperate grasp._

_Kagami's eyes widened as he watched you grab your coat from the foyer and move to unlock the door. He was quicker than you, though, and wedged himself between you and the door, denying your getaway._

_"Please, y/n..._ **_not again, I'm not losing you again_ ** _." Kagami pleaded, his arms spread across the door frame and his back pressed to the door; if you walked out that door, there was no guarantee that you'd come back._

_But as you pushed past him—gently, despite your anger toward him—Kagami saw the look of burning determination that spoke volumes. You didn't know if you were coming back either._

And as he slid down the door, after it had already shut with you on the other side of it, he realized he never should've doubted that you cared for him. If he had just believed, you would still be here, and the food wouldn't be burnt.


End file.
